


I Never Told You

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: "I called you at 2am because I need you" - Geraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184





	I Never Told You

Jaskier had had a late night. He worked at a shitty bar where he was sometimes allowed to perform if the other bands cancelled and his manager was feeling kind. Tonight had been such a night and he was fucking exhausted. He crawled into bed at just gone one in the morning and fallen asleep within minutes. Needless to say he was fucking pissed off when his phone started to ring less than an hour later. He pulled on his glasses, not bothering with his contact lenses, and peered at the too bright screen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he hit the answer button.

“G’ralt?” He slurred, his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth for words.

He heard a long sigh on the other end of the line from his best friend. “Let me in.”

Jaskier frowned and pulled away to scowl at his phone. Yup. Definitely still a phone, not some weird portal to Geralt’s house. “What?”

“I’m outside, Jask. Let me in,” Geralt sounded… defeated. Jaskier had never heard that in his voice before, weary yes, exasperated frequently… but defeated? That was new. He scrambled over to his window and peered out. It was dark out still and the stars were masked by thick clouds but sure enough, there was Geralt standing across the street under a lamp post.

Jaskier threw open his window and leant out, still with the phone to his ear. He waved and Geralt gave a small two fingered salute. “What are you doing here?”

“I. I’ll explain,” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier sighed and hung up the phone. He pulled on his dressing gown and ran downstairs. Geralt’s arms wrapped around him as soon as the front door was open. “Geralt?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Geralt, what’s wrong?” Jaskier held Geralt to his chest and stroked his hair. “You’re scaring me.”

Geralt hummed and his grip on Jaskier’s waist tightened.

Fuck.

“Ok, you big softie, let’s get you inside,” Jaskier half dragged Geralt into the house and sat them both down on his lumpy old sofa. Geralt curled up next to him with his head on Jaskier’s lap. Jaskier was borderline panicking. He’d never seen Geralt like this before. Geralt was the strong one. He was the one that comforted and protected Jaskier. Whatever had happened must have been fucking terrible to reduce Geralt to this state. “Did you need a drink or anything? I have chocolate? Do you want chocolate?”

“No,” Geralt grumbled and his fingers clung onto Jaskier’s dressing gown. Jaskier bit his lip to stop himself from rambling. He knew he had a tendency to chatter away about nothing when he was nervous. Instead he kept stroking his fingers through Geralt’s hair and hummed as quietly as he could under his breath, only stopping when he had to yawn. “Sorry,” Geralt mumbled but didn’t make any move to get up.

“S’fine. Just tired.”

“I’ll go,” Geralt said with a sigh.

“No. Don’t go. Talk to me, Geralt,” Jaskier asked in a whisper, afraid that Geralt would run from him.

“Nightmare,” Geralt admitted. “You. You were dead.”

“What?!”

“Fuck it was so real and…” Geralt cut himself off with a grunt.

Jaskier’s hands stilled in Geralt’s hair. “And?”

“Forget it.”

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier gently pulled at his friend’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back so he could look Geralt in the eyes. “Tell me.”

“And I never told you that I love you,” Geralt answered, soft as a whisper on the wind.

Jaskier stared down at Geralt with wide eyes. His breath was shaky and for once in his life, he was lost for words. “You… love me?”

“I said forget it,” Geralt rolled back onto his side, his long silver hair falling in front of his eyes.

Jaskier was still stunned into silence. Geralt…loved him. Geralt. His best friend of over a decade and fucking love of his life apparently loved him back… and he still hadn’t said a fucking thing. “I love you,” He breathed, his voice was quiet as a mouse but in the silence of his living room it felt like thunder. “I’ve… I’ve always loved you, Geralt. I thought you knew?”

Geralt rolled onto his back once more and scowled up at him. “You what?”

“I asked you out at university! I asked if you wanted to go to the beach dance with me?!” Jaskier clapped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from yelling more. “You. You said no.”

“That was… a date?”

“Yes!” Jaskier moaned and rubbed his eyes, completely messing up his glasses. “Oh, god. Geralt. Fuck.”

“I don’t like dancing,” Geralt grumbled. “I didn’t know.”

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not… I’m not dreaming?” Jaskier squinted down at Geralt as he cleaned his glasses on the edge of his dressing gown.

“Don’t think so.”

Jaskier gazed down at Geralt in awe. This stupid beautiful man, his best friend, loved him. He brushed the loose strands of hair from Geralt’s eyes, shining, golden eyes that were more beautiful than the sun. “Fuck, I love you too,” He leant down to kiss Geralt’s forehead. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Geralt hummed, his eyes fluttering shut under Jaskier’s kisses. Jaskier laughed, giddy with excitement and perhaps a little overtired. Geralt had fallen asleep in his lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/633148939474993152/48-geraskier)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
